Pain Nyalonin Diri Jadi Hokage
by Kim Min Hae
Summary: gimana kalo konoha dipimpin oleh hokage yang bejat? *dilempar pain ke laut jawa* baca aja deh...
1. Keinginan Pain Jadi Hokage

**Pain Nyalonin Diri Jadi Hokage**

**Disclaimer: semua punya saya!*dibakar massa* ngak jadi! Akatsuki punya masashi kishimoto huhuhuhu….**

Di konoha lagi gencar-gencarnya pemilihan hokage, kampanye dimana-mana, dan akatsuki yang pindah markas ke konoha karna udah tobat lagi ngadain rapat meja terbang.

Pain: "gue memutuskan akan mencalonkan diri menjadi hokage!"

Semua terkejut, konan yang lagi bikin burung bangau dikoyak-koyak, kakuzu yang lagi ngitungin duit langsung ngebakar duitnya, hidan yang lagi ritual langsung membangkang pada dj (dewa jashin).

Konan: "hah? Lu mau jadi hokage! Jadi ketua aja ngak becus."

Hidan: "betul! Dasar ketua ngak becus!" mendukung konan.

Pain: "shira tensei"

Hidan terlempar jauh ke rumahnya Naruto.

Di rumah Naruto.

"DUAR!" ada ledakan di depan rumah naruto. Naruto langsung berlari keluar.

Naruto: "apaan tuh!"

Hidan: "aaa dewa jashin, tolong hambamu ini…." Sambil berusaha berdiri.

Naruto: "rasengan!"

Hidan: "aaaaa….." terlempar lagi ke markas akatsuki.

Back to markas.

"DUKK." Meja markas akatsuki patah seketika.

Kakuzu: "Hidan, utang lu nambah karna udah matain meja!"

Tobi: "hidan senpai hebat! Bisa balik lagi ke sini!"

Hidan: "hebat bapakmu aduh… sakit banget!"

Tobi: "tobi ngak punya bapak."

Hidan: "capek ngomong sama anak bego."

Tobi: "hiks…. Tobi kan anak baek huhuhuhuhuhuhu…"

Hidan: "nih lollipop…" takut markas ancur dan diminta ganti rugi lagi.

Tobi: "hidan senpai baek deh…"

Hidan: :"iya" sambil mikir _iya dengan ngak rela._

Pain:"POKOKNYA GUE MAU NYALONIN DIRI! TITIK!"

Konan: "siapa juga yang ngelarang elu! Kalau mau ya terserah!"

Pain: "hehehe."

Author: "dasar ketua geblek!" *dirinnegan pain*

Bagaimana dengan aksi pain yang mau nyalonin diri jadi hokage? Apakah akan hancur kalo konoha di pimpin pain? Ngemimpin akatsuki aja ancur anggotanya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2


	2. Kampanye Dimulai!

**Akatsuki Series**

**Pain Nyalonin Diri Jadi Hokage**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author: Hotaru Chan Hatake**

**Genre: tak terdeteksi**

Chapter 2 : kampanye dimulai!

Rencana pain memulai kampanye.

Pain: "ayo kita kampanye!"

Itachi: "hah? Kampanye? Ngapain juga kampanye, udah pasti ngak kepilih."

Pain: "bosen idup lu!" devilface (emang udah muka setan)

Itachi: "bunganya bagus ya…." Sambil mandang bunganya zetsu dan

kembarannya jubaidah. (ngak nyambung banget nama kembaran zetsu)

Pain: "pertama kita bikin poster dulu."

Tobi: "KETUA!" (tereak pake toa)

Pain: "ngak usah pake toa gue juga denger!"

Tobi: "ketua kan tuli, buktinya sering bolak balik dari dokter tht."

Pain: "gue ke tht tuh bukan berobat tapi ngerayu suster disana, susternya manis loh."

(ngebuka aib sendiri)

Konan: "apa katamu pain! Kau selingkuh!"

Pain: "hehehe konan sayang, udah pulang…" nyengir-nyengir menjijikkan.

Akhirnya pain dihajar habis-habisan oleh konan, suara gebukannya kedengeran ampe tempat makan yakiniku, tempat biasa teman-teman naruto kumpul.

Kiba: "busett.. suara apaan tuh?"

Lee: "ada musuh kali."

Naruto: "paling-paling akatsuki yang bejat dan jahanam tuh, kemaren aja ada anggota

akatsuki yang nyasar ke rumah."

Lee+kiba: "ooohhhhhh….."

Dimarkas akatsuki.

Konan: "itulah akibatnya selingkuh di belakang gue!" (ya iyalah dibelakang, masa di depan. Nyari mati kali si ketua geblek selingkuh depan konan.)

Konan nyelonong pergi.

"auw… sakit badan gue nih… tobi tolongin dunk…"

Tobi yang melihat kejadian berdarah itu menggeleng. (yg bagi author itu seru)

Tobi: "ngak ah. Nanti tobi juga di hajar sama konan san." Langsung berlari pergi.

Pain: "sialan tuh anak, gue rinnegan nanti."

Sasori datang dengan tatapan melihat pain _oh my god._

Pain: "ngapain lu liat-liat!"

Sasori: "hancur nih ruang rapat, dah ketua…" nyelonong pergi.

Pain: "HEI KEMBALI! Bukannya bantuin mala lari."

Kakuzu: "aaa… kenapa ruangan ini ancur banget!"

Ruang rapat menjadi seperti kapal pecah, dinding bolong, kursi patah-patah dll.

Kakuzu: "ketua, utang lu nambah." Pergi dengan seribu no jutsu.

Pain pingsan seketika, gara-gara denger utangnya nambah.

Setelah pain pingsan 2 jam.

Pain: "gue pingsan pun ngak ada yang perduli huhuhu"

Pain nangis-nangis gaje, ngak ada yang perduli.

Inner pain: "anggota gue kurang ajar semua!"

" SEMUANYA NGUMPUL!"

Secepat kilat semua anggota bejat akasuki (minus konan) ngumpul ala anggota kepolisian di panggil jendralnya.

Pain: "hari ini kita kampanye!"

Deidara: "kampanya apaan?"

Pain: "gue mau jadi hokage, masa lu lupa?"

Deidara: "oh iya ya…." *dasar banci bego*

Pain: "pake nih baju." Sambil ngelempar karung kearah hidan.

Hidan: "apaan nih?"

Pain: "itu baju buat kampanye, cepat ganti!" sambil ngeluarin cambuk.

"iya….." semua anggota akatsuki berlari ala bences di kejar satpol pp.

Setelah ganti baju.

Pain: "bagus juga nin baju ya…"

Hidan: "baju apaan nih, dewa jashin akan benci padaku."

Anggota akatsuki memakai baju sailor moon dan konde.

Sasori: "ketua! Ini memalukan. Masa aku yang tampan ini harus memakai baju norak!"

Pain: "pake aja! Yang protes gue lempar ke laut jawa!"

Semua menjadi kalem mendadak.

"tit…tit…." Suara klakson mobil.

Pain: "kayaknya udah datang tuh."

Kisame: "apaan yang dateng?"

Pain: "mobil buat kampanye, semuanya ayo naik."

Dilihat baik-baik itu adalah mobil pick up.

Semua berpikir _jangan-jangan kita di suruh lambaikan tangan di atas mobil!_

Pain: "kalian tebar senyum kalian ya, di atas mobil.

"_Tuh benerkan, pasti disuruh begitu" _pikir semua.

Semua naik dengan perasaan _nanti gebukin sama-sama tuh ketua bejat._

Setelah seharian mereka muter-muter konoha (yang dikira masyarakat parade sirkus) pulang dengan mulut berbusa.

Akankan pain kepilih jadi hokage yang ke 52.215? lanjut ke chapter 3 ^^


	3. Hari Pemilihan

**Akatsuki Series Ngaco**

**Pain Nyalonin Diri Jadi Hokage**

**Disclaimer: Punya Saya! *digebukin seluruh pemain di naruto* Masashi Kishimoto huhuhuhuhu…**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : HARI PEMILIHAN SEKALIGUS PENGHITUNGAN SUARA

Hari ini hari pemilihan caho (calon hokage) wakilnya ngak ada.

Kandidatnya adalah :

1. Pain a.k.a Memuakkan *dirinnegan*

2. Tsunade a.k.a Orang Kejam *ditendang tsunade*

3. Danzou a.k.a Kakek Tua Bangka

4. Minato a.k.a Orang Paling Ganteng _author sukaaa…! _*dilempar ember sama kushina*

5. Kakashi a.k.a Guru Yang Paling Guanteng _author paling sukkkaaa…..! _*semua lu mau*

6. Mighty Guy a.k.a Orang Aneh *di hajar lee*

Itulah kandidat-kandidat caho di konohagakure, gimana pemilihannya? Kita akan bertanya langsung pada reporter ino dan yamato.

Author: "Gimana suasana pemilihan di tempat pemilihan?" (ceritanya author pembaca berita)

Ino: " Disini dilaporkan sangat ramai pemirsa, dimana-mana ada orang, ya pemirsa ORANG!"

Author: " Itumah gue juga tau itu orang! Masa binatang lepas dari kebun binatang."

Author digebukin sama rakyat konoha gara-gara mengatai mereka binatang lepas, akhirnya author babak belur dan pulangnya dimarahi guru karna ngancurin komputer sekolah. (padahal di hancurin sama si pain yang dendam sama author) *ngak nyambung*

Pembawa acara digantiin sama deidara.

"pemirsa saya deidara dekil akan mengupas apel buat tetangga secara massal! Inilah melata investigasi un"

Tobi: "salah senpai! Yang bener tuh merangkak investigasi….."

Deidara: "lu pun sama ngaconya, udah ah biarin aja suka-suka gue dunk….un"

Tobi: "kalo lama-lama siarannya dari markas, nanti kakuzu senpai ngamuk loh….."

Deidara: "hahahaha gue ngak takut un!"

"apa kau bilang!" muncul orang yang dibicarakan.

"AAAAA… TOBI! NGAPA NGAK BILANG KALAU ADA KAKUZU!" deidara udah keringetan

"tadi senpai bilang ngak takut, jadi tobi biarin aja….." dengan tampang lugu.

"…!" deidara si banci tulen dihajar sama kakuzu, dan alhasil deidara patah tangan patah kaki dan patah hati(?).

* * *

Pemilihan dilakukan seharian ampe-ampe atlantis muncul lagi.

Inilah hasil dari pemilihan tersebut.

Pain : 9 suara (yang milih Cuma anggota akatsuki, habis kalo ngak milih takut dirinnegan)

Tsunade : 1.111 suara (wesss muantaaapp…)

Danzou : 21 suara ( paling-paling Cuma anggota anbu roots)

Minato : 52.364 suara (author ikutan milih!)

Kakashi : 52.264 suara (sayang Cuma beda 100 huhuhu…)

Mighty Guy : 158 suara (ada juga yang milih ya….)

Dan pemenangnya adalah NAMIKAZE MINATO UNTUK JADI HOKAGE KE 52.215 YEEE….. XD

* * *

kita wawancara caho yang kalah.

**BAGAIMANA PENDAPAT ANDA TENTANG PEMILU INI?**

**PAIN : "INI SANGAT TIDAK ADIL! MASA LEADER AKATSUKI KALAH..."**

**TSUNADE : "TERSERAH..."**

**DANZOU : TAK ADA KOMENTAR**

**KAKASHI : (udah ngilang dulu sebelum di tanyain)**

**MIGHTY GUY : "HIKS... SAYA SANGAT SEDIH, SAYA MENGECEWAKAN MURID SAYA LEE..HUHUHUHU..."**

**

* * *

**

SEKARANG WAWANCARA MASYARAKATNYA.

**APA TANGGAPAN ANDA TENTANG HOKAGE YANG TERPILIH?**

**NARUTO : "KENAPA HARUS BAPAKKU YANG TERPILIH? KENAPA BUKAN AKU?"**

**SAKURA : "OKE-OKE AJA TUH..."**

**SHIKAMARU : TAK ADA KOMENTAR**

**SAI : "KENAPA TIDAK TUAN DANZOU YANG TERPILIH?" *kalo danzou yang kepilih, hancurlah konoha***

**SASUKE : "AKUKAN BUKAN LAGI WARGA KONOHA."**

**INO : "BAGUS..."**

itulah komentar-komentar dari yang bersangkutan, dahhhh...

* * *

kalo salah ngetik pasti banyak mohon maapin hehehehe

tolong ya

-r-e-v-i-e-w-

klik di bawah.


End file.
